30 Carlijah Drabbles
by Rampage-on-Your-Wings
Summary: A collection of mini drabbles featuring Caroline and Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N- Ok I just wanted to make a Carlijah oneshot full of mini drabbles cuz…well they're awesome.

Takes place after Klaus and Tyler 'die'.

* * *

1. Leaving

It's hardly been a week but she can't stay anymore. She doesn't tell anyone that she's going. She just goes.

2. Seedy

The word that describes the bar where they run into each other. They don't know each other very well but they've both lost someone. He buys her a drink.

3. Tag-Along

She seems to think it's ok to follow him after their 'bonding' moment as she calls it, and he tells her to go home. She says she has none anymore. He lets her come with him.

4. Cry

Because sometimes he's woken by the sound of her sobs and other times she'll catch him wiping away a tear for his brother's loss.

5. Shopping

He has a lot of money and he wears a lot of suits. Upon going through his things (which he doesn't mind very much; they'd traveled together for two months now) she scowls and demands they spend. She adds jeans and t-shirts for him as she pulls out a variety of other garments for herself.

6. Baby

Compared to him, that's what she is and he tells her so as they drink together at another shady bar. She smiles.

"Does that make you a dirty old man then?"

7. Affection

They start to feel it after six months of traveling together. She shows it openly by holding his hand and listening attentively to his stories when she asks for them. He shows it by telling her the stories and brushing her hair out of her face as she sleeps.

8. Comfort

They don't need to hold each other. They just need the other's presence.

9. Elena

"Were you falling for her?"

He considers the question for a moment.

"No…but I cared for her."

10. Fight

She finds out about his involvement in Elena's transformation. They'd been traveling together for a year when it happens. She leaves.

11. Missed

She finds him again two years later.

"I missed you."

He doesn't say it out loud but he missed her too.

12. Paris

She wants to go to Paris, but not really (Because Paris, Rome, and Tokyo and she kind of misses Klaus but won't admit it EVER). She's not specific so he takes her to Paris, Texas.

"You did not say Paris, France."

13. Kiss

They're in a coffee shop in New York a year after Texas and she's wearing some childish lip gloss, supposedly cherry flavored. He leans forward in his seat and presses his lips to hers. When he pulls back she's in shock and he can confirm that the lip gloss is indeed cherry flavored.

14. Revenge

She gets him back a week later when they're in Spain, the first stop in her worldly travels. He's sitting outside on the balcony of their (as she calls it) souped up hotel room when she comes out in only a towel and sits in his lap. She steals a passionate kiss and his drink.

15. Klaus

"Did you love him?"

She considers this for a long time.

"No...but I could have," she answers honestly.

16.  Passion

It's built up between them, all stolen kisses, longing looks, and affection growing into something more.

17. Kol

He finds them in London and greets them with a playful smirk and the traveling…companions both gave him looks of suspicion and curiosity.

"Since when do you pursue younger women Elijah?"

He wakes up laughing in an alleyway.

18. Euphoria

They're in Brazil when it happens six years after they first met. Neither is surprised and it's all skin to skin, tangled limbs, and cries of each other's names. They wake up in each other's arms on the floor tangled in the sheets and they have another go.

19. Love

She's not sure if she loves him yet, but waking up every morning in his arms feels a lot like she's falling for him. He's sure he loves her however but he's unsure of how she feels for him. He's willing to wait until she loves him back.

20. Alive

They've finally decided to go to Paris (France) and Rebekah meets them there with news.

"He's alive, Elijah."

And then she leaves while the two of them are speechless.

21. Tyler

She learns the truth about Tyler's death and wants to find him because there was never really closure.

"I'll be back," she promises.

He wants to believe her but he doubts.

22. Brother

The Hybrid finds him in another seedy bar, somewhere in Bangkok this time, where they sit together in silence for a while. He knows he knows about Caroline but he seems fine about it considering his parting statement.

"Take care of her,"

23. Jeans

Because he buys them on his own now and remembers the way she smiled when she first saw him in 'normal' clothes. He buys, remembers, but doesn't wear.

24. Reunion

She returns to him three years later without the young hybrid. He listens to her go on and on about how sorry she is before pulling her into his arms and shutting her up with a kiss.

"I missed you."

25. Enchanted

She's not a witch but he feels she must have some kind of magic because he's brought to his knees with a simple look.

26. Singer

He likes it when she sings. He likes to catch her singing songs she says she can't stand. What he doesn't like is when she catches him doing it.

27. Anniversary

They've been together almost eleven years and she presents herself to him one evening with nothing but a red bow in her hair.

28. Suit

Because they still annoy her they all end up in the mud one day and all he's left with his jeans and t-shirts. Normal clothes.

29. Mine

"Mine," he says possessively as he bites her neck gently.

She manages to roll them over so she's on top.

"Mine," she says with a smirk before sinking her fangs into his neck.

30. Confession

"I love you."

He's been waiting for so long to hear that.

* * *

R&R PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N- This is the companion to the 30 Carlijah Drabbles

Some prompts given by LuluDancing : )

Title- Part 2

1. Believe

Be still couldn't believe she was his.

2. Touch

She has a thing about holding his hand and it makes him smile.

3. Flight

Her heart soared when he was near. His soul took flight when she smiled.

4. Fall

He wouldn't let her but just in case..:

"I'll catch you."

5. Tatia

He'd been in love before and she knew it. She also knew the woman had had her best friend's face. She tried not to let her insecurities show.

6. Lie

He said he'd only been in love _once_ before.

7. Couch

She can't very well kick him out of his own house.

8. Katherine

When the time came to end her, he did it himself. It didn't escape his lover when he shed a tear or two .

9. Awake

He would have missed her sneaking downstairs to join him on the couch.

11. Switch

"I've considered turning it off a time or two."

He left the room.

11. Rocky

For months that's the word to describe their relationship.

12. Red

Sometimes she tinges his vision red.

13. Apology

"How might I acquit myself?"

"You sound like my brother."

14. Trust

He is the only person she can trust her heart with.

15. Name

Mrs. Elijah Mikelson

Caroline Beula Mikelson

Both have a nice ring to them.

16. Ring

It's a thin silver band with a sapphire in the middle and three small diamonds on each side.

17. Proposal

He meant to do it on one knee in front of the hotel they stayed in Paris (Texas, not France). It didn't happen that way.

18. Curtains

They fight over what curtains to put up.

"They're just curtains Elijah! Honestly we fight like an old married couple…"

"Well maybe we should make it official."

They didn't pick curtains.

19. Approval

He usually didn't care if he was liked or not but she absolutely refused to marry him without _Stefan Salvatore's_ approval.

20. Blessing  
She snuck away to get Klaus'.

21. Damon

Since none of her blood was alive Damon Salvatore, being her sire, stepped in as 'Father of the Bride.'

"Damon you are NOT as cool as Steve Martin."

22. In-laws

All of them, even Rebekah, welcomed her into the family.

"You hurt my brother and I'll serve you your heart on a stick."

23. Bridesmaids

Elena was going to be the Maid of Honor but Rebekah would have none of it.

She took over, and Elena just smiled while Caroline sighed and agreed.

24. Dress  
White lace, pearls, and a very, very long train.

25. Tux

"I'm surprised you're allowing me to wear one."

26. Wedding

Simple, elegant. Rebekah planned it all.

27. Aisle

Damon jokingly told her not to fall as they walked.

She smiled.

"He'll catch me."

28. Breathtaking

She took everyone's breath away. His most of all

29. Hope

From the moment they met it was all they could do. And it had brought them each other.

30. Alone

Because solitude no longer suited him, just as it had never suited her.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!


End file.
